The Bloopers
by Flame-Metal-Heart
Summary: Not much to say.
1. First Bloopers

Hey there, I planning on put this blooper in today. This is the first season of the series but it not the same thing as Mind Seeker does it. So I decided to put new sections of bloopers in this (The Bloopers) as a new list of bloopers I wrote. I'm sorry for this one to be short though, I don't wait to have a writer's block so this is what I made Still this is not related to the series, I just made it up thanks for my little sister's help. . I hope you enjoy it as my series.

I don't own anything related to the games and shows.

The First Bloopers for First Season.

In the morning is beautiful to play outside and have fun too.

But in the afternoon everything went wrong and weird for Escargon and the king too.

At the bedroom, Escargon is planning to prink the king for what you call revenge for what the king did to him and he want revenge for scaring him in the bathroom last night, by turning the lights off and place a bug on his head. Then Escargon screamed and jumped out of the tub and fall in the floor with soapy water.

Which of course that was King DDD's doing, and it made him laugh when Escargon screamed like a girl.

So he thought this would be funny to use in action too.

So he went to the kitchen grab an egg, went back to the throne room, which he find it empty, and he walk to the chair and place an egg on the chair, then he turn on the heater on the chair.

"_This is what he gets for scaring me that night, I couldn't even leave the room without being embarrassed like that red mark on my face." _He thought to himself until he heard the footsteps coming in.

"I better get going, man this is going to be so funny." He said to himself and went to his hiding place.

The king came in and said. "Where is Escargon? Oh well he might have played with his dolls like a little girl."

When the king sat on his chair, he heard a crack. "Uh… what the…" Then he reach his on the chair and it was yellow egg sit.

"What the how did this egg get in my chair." So he went to the bathroom until he tripped on the egg and landed on the heater.

He sniffs to see what was cooking. Until he felt his butt on fire so he screamed and ran around the room trying to put it down.

Meanwhile Escargon was laughing his butt off. "Yes, that was classic man!" He said to himself.

Until the king with a hammer came to him. "You did what… now you're to get it." The king said to him.

"Oh man…" Escargon said and he ran around the room with the king chasing him. "HELP ME!"

Meta and Jiggs saw that and she asked him. "Why do he always do that?" "He is just not smart enough to listen I guess." Meta answered.

"I'm sorry you have to deal with him, Meta Knight." She said to him feeling sorry for him.

"Yeah me too. I just hate that king and his sidekick." He said.

Then they headed out of the room with the king chasing Escargon around.

The End


	2. Second Bloopers

Hey there, this second Bloopers called The Mud Pie is related to the second series Vampire's love. This one tells about Kirby and Firelight work with mud before everything got rained on. You see when you read this okay:D

I don't own the characters of the games.

The second bloopers

It was a sunny day at the Kingdom of Skies and Darkness, where the birds sing for their little hearts to brighten the day with happiness.

On the park that the other villages made for the kids where King Meta Knight and Queen Jigglypuff who were sitting on top of the rock while watching the two kids they have.

One is Kirby who is the brother of Meta Knight, and an adopted son of Jigglypuff, and the other one is Firelight, who is their daughter with a tuff of hair on her forehead and cat like ears, when she was growing up a little.

The kids where playing with sand box, making a sand castle and other things for it.

"What do you think big brother?" Firelight asked. Kirby looker at her sand castle and said.

"That looks good Fiery, but my castle is going to win before you can." Kirby said with a cheer.

"No way my castle is going to win first." Fiery said.

Now the two fight for the sand castle.

They enjoyed it, and so did their parents. Until Meta Knight felt a rain drop from the sky, it suddenly became cloudy and it was grey color too.

"Kirby, Firelight come on time to go home!" Meta Knight shouted for them to answer.

"Oh dear it's so rainy." Jiggs exclaims as she use her wings to make a shield from the rain and so did Meta Knight.

The kids ran to their parents and they started to run to the castle.

"Oh man it's so rainy and ahhh!" Firelight said as she slip into mud, she was covered in mud and she was cold.

"Mommy!" She shouted for her mother to answer her.

Jiggs stopped and went back to get her, "Oh dear you are so muddy." Jiggs said to her, and used her one part of her wing to cover Firelight, but then she fell into mud too.

Meta Knight saw that as he and Kirby ran back to them they fell into mud and all the puffballs got muddy and wet from the warm rain.

"Man," Kirby said. "Oh dear." Jiggs said as she got Firelight and she looked around to where Meta Knight is. So she went to find Meta Knight.

She and the others found Meta Knight in the biggest mud pie ever to see. "Meta Knight are you alright?" Jigglypuff asked.

"I…feel dirty." Meta Knight said to her.

"Okay come on lets go." Jiggs helped him up and together they use their wings to once again shield Kirby who was dirty all over him and Firelight who is the dirtiest of the family.

They finally headed back to the castle, and they went to their rooms.

"Aw, look at us." Jiggs said after looking herself at the mirror. "It looks like we need a bath." Meta Knight said to her and he started to laugh.

"What's so funny?" Jiggs asked. "You are like a mud pie that is so good to eat." Meta Knight said.

"Well you are a filthy knight who took a mud bath." Jiggs laughed and so did the kids.

"Alright I guess you got me there." Meta Knight sighed after giving in to the laugh.

"Lets get a bath." Kirby said to his parents. "I agree." Firelight added.

The parents nodded and the four headed to the shower.

After an hour with the mud gone and everyone was nice and clean. Meta Knight and Jigglypuff then told the kids to go get some sleep from the mud pie madness they had ever.

"Good night you two." Meta Knight said after he kissed Kirby and Firelight's forehead. "Night dad." Kirby said. "Good night daddy." Firelight said to him too.

Then Jiggs came in and kissed them too, after saying good night to them.

After they got out of the room, Jiggs and Meta went to sleep in their room then they hung upside down, close together and tightly with their wings wrapped together.

"Good night Meta Knight." Jigglypuff said. "Good night Purin." Meta Knight said then they fallen a sleep.

The rain continued, and Bowser who came from the castle and headed back to the house.

He ran to hard to get away from the rain, but with that slip of his feet he fell into the mud and he became the biggest muddiest pie ever see. "Why me?" He asked himself.

Then he went home all muddy.


End file.
